Marucho
Marucho '('Choji Marukura) pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. Zamieszkał w mieście Dana Kuso w ogromnym domu. Jego ojciec zajmuje się pracą w branży nieruchomości. jest głupi bo zostawił prejasa i elfin Informacje Marucho to mądry Wojownik Bakugan walczący domeną Aquosa. Marucho jest najmniejszym i najmłodszym z całej grupy. Jest za to ich mózgiem, prawdziwą chodzącą encyklopedią. Uwielbia grać w Bakugany. Marucho posiada lokaja zwanego Kato. Anime Marucho pojawia się w 1 odcinku Młodych Wojowników jako jeden z przyjaciół Dana. Do 7 odcinku, pojawia się tylko w rozmowach w komputerze Dana. Później, wprowadza się do miasta Dana i Runo. Marucho, poznał wtedy swojego Preyasa podczas imprezy w swoim domu, gdy ten wynosił z niego jadalną biżuterie. Pomógł mu wtedy pokonać Jenny i Jewls. Gdy Marucho walczył z Klausem von Hertzonem, dzięki Karcie Zagłady wysłał jego Preyasa do Wymiaru Zagłady. Klausowi udało się odzyskać Preyasa i zmienić jego zachowanie, przez co ten stał się zły. Na szczęście, Runo odhipnotyzowała Preyasa, i sprawiła, że do końca walki Marucho mógł nim walczyć. Po walce, Klaus i reszta odeszli od Maskarada i oddali Preyasa Marucho. Gdy Dan i Drago zostali wysłani do Wymiaru Zagłady, on razem z resztą wojowników, także tam wpadł. Miał wtedy test u Legendarnego Bakugana Froscha, po której Preyas "ewoluował" i wypluł Preyasa II. W Vestroi, Marucho walczył przeciwko Taygen i Hairadee razem ze Shunem. Nowa Vestroia Gdy Drago przybył na Ziemie, by zabrać Dana do Nowej Vestroi, Marucho ukradkiem się, z nimi zabrał. Do 4 odcinka, siedział tylko z boku i przyglądał się, a w tym odcinku poznał swojego nowego strażniczego bakugana, Elfin. Pomogła jej w walce z Mylene, Abis Omegą i Tripodem Theta. W ciągu serii, Marucho walczył z wieloma Vexosami. W 27 odcinku, razem z resztą Ruchu Oporu przeniósł się do dziwnego miejsca, w którym każdy bakugan wojowników dostał energie domeny i ewoluował. Elfin ewoluowała w Minx Elfin. Razem z Mirą i Danem, walczył z Heliosem MK2 Spectry, on i Mira przegrali, lecz Dan i Drago rozłożyli Heliosa. W 40 odcinku, razem z Ace'm walczyli z Shadow Prove'm. Przegrał i stracił energię domeny, gdyż byli na arenie, która zabierała moc z bakuganów. Gdy Keith przestał być Spectrą, Marucho zaczął z nim współpracować, by stworzyć Zestaw Bojowy dla Drago. Stworzyli JetKora. W 52 odcinku, gdy pokonali już Alternatywny System Bojowy , Marucho zmienił swego strażniczego bakugana na Cyfrowego Akwimosa, którym walczył w serii Bakugan: Najeźdźcy z Gundalii. Najeźdźcy z Gundalii W serii Najeźdźcy z Gundalii, BakuPrzestrzeń stała się znanym miejscem spotkań. Marucho w rankingu objął 3 pozycję, zaraz po Danie i Shunie. Mechtanium Surge Marucho w tej serii jest 5 w rankingu. Przed nim są Dan, Anubias, Sellon i Shun. Jego nowym bakuganem jest Trister pochodzący z Gundalii. Ciekawostki *Marucho jest starszy od Barona. *Marucho pochodzi od 'Maru'kura 'Cho'ji *Choć jest najmłodszy to najmądrzejszy ze wszystkich. Grafika Młodzi Wojownicy 81.jpg 635px-Frosch_and_Clone_Marucho.jpg 635px-Image24.png Bakugan_ep_46_3.png Bakugan_ep_46_5.png Bakugan_ep_46_8.png Bakugan_ep_46_12.png Bygy1.png Hb.png Hj.png Marucho_after_losing_Preyas.png Marucho2.PNG Marucho...png Marucho.JPG Tg.png Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG Nowa Vestroia Marucho.PNG|Marucho wygaszacz marucho.jpg 008.PNG 632px-Marucho_ability.png 634px-Marucho_New_Vestroia.PNG Marucho_and_Elfin.PNG 7e.PNG 830px-Marucho_Intermission_Japanese.PNG Elfin_Marucho.jpg Minx_Elfin_Marucho.jpg 762px-Maruchowel.png 40.png 57.jpg 630px-Snapshot_-_5.jpg 658px-Snapshot_-_4.jpg Bakugan_Brawlers_Resistance.jpg Ep_4_2.png Ep_4_4.png Ep_4_8.png Ep_4_14.png Marucho_as_the_Masked_Brawler.png Najeźdźcy z Gundalii 760px-Marucho Gundalian Invaders2.jpg 344px-Maruchox.jpg 185px-Marucho_and_Jake_DR.png|Marucho i Jake 185px-Marucho_and_Ren_goodbye_DR.png|Marucho i Ren Akwimos_Marucho.jpg|Marucho i Akwimos Marucho_BakuMeter.PNG|Marucho z BakuMeterem Marucho_crying.jpg Marucho_Crying_GI.PNG Marucho_screaming.jpg Marucho_DATA_GI.PNG MaruchoRen.jpg Picture_216.png Ren_and_marucho.jpg Rdmj.jpg MaruchoReturns.png Fabia-marucho-and-shun-fabia-sheen-13780185-512-351.jpg|Marucho z Shunem i Fabia Mechtanium Surge DanShunMarucho.PNG|Marucho Shun i Dan Bakugan marucho card 490x260.jpg 2_1_0024.jpg 189.jpg 629px-Tristarmarucho.JPG 632px-Dan-Marucho-Shun_MS1.png 636px-Martrintms.JPG Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_4_1_2_360p_1_0020.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_5_Part_1_2_360p_1_0024.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_5_Part_1_2_360p_1_0026.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_5_Part_2_2_360p_1_0012.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_5_Part_2_2_360p_1_0056.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_7_1_2_1_0007.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_17_1_2_1_0003.jpg Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_17_1_2_1_0019.jpg Bakumorph_1298725894.gif Brawlers.jpg D.jpg Dan,_marucho,_shun_mechtanum_surge.png Ddd.jpg E.bmp.jpg Hurt_marucho.png Marucho3.jpg Marucho's_dad.png|Tata Marucho. P.bmp.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.34.13 PM.png|Marucho z Rafem 3 wojownicy.jpg 3 pokój.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Gracze Aquosa Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii Kategoria:Seria Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Seria Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Ruch Oporu Bakugan Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Aquos Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Bakugany Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii Kategoria:Seria Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Zabawki Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku Kategoria:Postacie